


Spam Filter

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mafiaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will swears he's going to hire someone to dump his spam filter, until he finds a certain video clip in his inbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spam Filter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Set in the Mafiaverse AU, a little bit after "Mafia Wife Will Graham-Lecter and the Stepping-Out Incident" NSFW picture link at the end of the story. Kylie is a throwaway character, an exotic dancer at one of the clubs Hannibal owns.

Will was really going to have to hire somebody go through his email. Page after page after page of fucking Viagra ads, porn sites and video clips, just because he browsed lingerie for himself and the sluts over at the Zoom Boom. 

No, wait, this wasn't the usual shitty smut. He didn't recognize the actual address; adix4u@gmail.com, but he opened it anyway, and he wished he hadn't. 

He knew that fucking bitch's face without even having to see all of it. Kylie whatthefuckever was obviously waving goodbye to someone leaving--by the date on the screen, it was Hannibal, and then she started licking the come off her fingers. 

It was almost as if she knew she was being recorded because it was something out of a shitty porn video. Her tongue caressed her knuckles, licked her thumb, and then stuck her tongue out and grinned at the wad of come in the mirror before swallowing it down. 

Will very calmly closed the laptop, and went up to the bedroom. People disappeared from the club all the time without warning; some went home, some just left. Kylie was going to be next.

Guns were too good for the bitch. Knives ahoy.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2agpv6c)


End file.
